Atelier Lili, girl of Arland
by B-rabbit28
Summary: Liliana Amara is a young girl who lives in Arland. After moving to a small fishing town, she meets a young girl name Totori. When a sudden event happens to the two girls, what will happen in their lives?
1. Meeting a weird lady

B-Rabbit28: Hi everyone, hows it been? I have decided to do a new story based on a wonderful game series. This series is based on alchemy in a fantasy land made by the company NisAmerica. The story may have some gaps in it due to reason that the game is mostly a venture out and find out for yourself. This is a wonderful game company with their art and design as well as game plot. But, don't take my word for it, go see for yourself if you don't know about it. This story will also have a OC in it which will make this story mostly 1st POV. Now to get this story started, I don't own anything except for my OC who you guys will meet right now.

* * *

**Prologue: The day that changed everything  
**

A journal lies on top of a oak desk with a oil lamp next to the book. A gust blew from a nearby window making the book cover open to the first page. In the page, has small writing that was written by the owner of the book.

_Hello Journal, _

_Since I have just received you, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Liliana Amara, but the people in town just call me Lili. I am a 11 year old girl living in a small town in the land of Arland called Alanya. I used to live in Arland before my family wanted us to move. Lately, alchemy have been getting popular in Arland and eventually became a republic. While living in this town, I have met two new friends while living here. One of them is Totooria Helmond, or Totori for short, who introduced herself to me when my family first came into this small fishing town. While here, Totori also introduced me to my second friend named Gino Knab who was a swordsman in the town. Ever since I moved here, there wasn't a day when I wasn't with these fun friends. The most interesting thing that has happened in this town was when me and Totori were walking around town._

* * *

"I still can't believe you tripped over a root when there were no trees around." Totori said with a hint of laughter.

"It's not my fault!" I exclaimed. "I was just walking and then I tripped over it."

Me and Totori were walking around the town talking about whats been going around. Gino was busy with his training so he wasn't here to hang out with us. As we were walking, Totori stopped walking which made me look back at her.

"Huh, Totori? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, Lili." She said. "Hey Lili, want to visit my Papa?"

"Huh? Sure.." I said wondering about the sudden decision.

So we began walking towards Totori's house when we suddenly see someone on the doorstep.

"Totori..." I said wondering.

"Yes, Lili..." She said the same.

"Were you expecting someone?" I asked looking at her.

"No...I though you were." She said doing the same.

We looked at each other for a second before looking back at the person on the ground. We just stood there for a second before running over to the person.

"Ah! Is she dead Totori!" I asked shocked.

"I-I don't think so!" She said scared.

"I think we need to take her in." I said calming down.

I walked towards the lady and tried to carry her, but being at least 10 years old and a girl, I could only lift an arm.

"Um Lili..." Totori said looking at me. "I think we need help from someone older to carry her."

"But who can carry her, your dad is out at the port fishing." I said placing the arm back down.

"I think Ceci is at home today." Totori said heading to the door.

Totori knocked on the door yelling out for her sister.

"Ceci! Ceci!" Totori yelled out.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" A voice said from the other side.

"There's some weird person collapsed in front of our house." Totori explained.

"It's not a weird person, its a pink hair lady on the floor." I added.

"Collapsed? Weird pink hair person?" Ceci asked from the other side.

"Yes. She has a weird stick." Totori said.

"She also has a weird hat." I added.

"She's just plain weird!" Me and Totori both exclaimed.

"I think the lady has no energy to move." I said looking at her. "I think she needs food and water."

"I-I don't really understand it, but let's bring her inside for now. Help me get her in Totori, Lili." Ceci said coming out and picking up the lady.

While she got one arm, I got the other arm while Totori helped carry the legs from being dragged. When we brought her in, Ceci automatically went towards the kitchen to make the strange lady some food. As Ceci began cooking, me and Totori sat nearby the strange lady and looked over at her.

"She really looks weird, huh?" I said looking at the sleeping lady.

"She really does." Totori said doing the same thing.

Ceci soon came out with many plates of food and drinks. Since the lady was too tired to move, Ceci gave the lady her food. But, as soon as Ceci gave her food, the lady sat straight up and began eating all of the plates that were on the table. Her eating was so fast, at least 2/3 of the plates have been emptied out.

"You should slow down. There's plenty more where that came from." Ceci said with concern.

"Thank you very much!" The lady began saying. "If you didn't help me, I could've died back there."

"We can talk when you're done eating." Ceci said looking at the lady.

"The food was great!" The lady said happily. "I don't know how to thank you!"

"So, who are you?" Totori asked with wonder.

"What do you do?" I added with the same wonder.

"Hey, now." Ceci scolded. "You two don't be rude and pushy."

"Hehe, it's okay." The lady said. "I'm an alchemist traveling the country to teach alchemy to everyone."

"Alchemy?" Me and Totori wondered.

"I guess it's hard to explain." Rorona said standing up. "I know! Do you have a cauldron I could borrow? The biggest one you have."

"A cauldron?" Ceci wondered. "I think there's one in our storage we don't use anymore."

"Can you let me use it?" Rorona asked. "I want to make something for you as thanks. It'll be easier to explain that way."

"What?" Ceci wondered.

Ceci just ignored it and began escorting Rorona to the storage where the cauldron is with me and Totori following behind. When we got there, we see a big pot in the center of the room.

"There we go." Ceci said showing the pot. "So is this what you need?"

"Yes. It's almost too perfect! Off I go." Rorona said walking towards the pot. "Also, um, can you leave me alone until I'm through? I get so nervous when people I don't know are watching."

"Sure, we don't mind." Ceci said walking to us. "Let's go over there, Totori, Lili."

"Sure..." Totori said walking with Ceci.

"Okay..." I said following from behind.

We all walked out from the storage and left Rorona to do what she needs to. When we got back to the main house, Ceci looked concern.

"I guess she didn't look dangerous." Ceci said. "Still, why does she need a cauldron?"

While she was talking, Totori grabbed my hand and we silently walked away from Ceci.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere until she's done..." Ceci said turning around. "Totori? Lili? Where did they go?"

Back with Rorona, she was stirring the pot with a big ladle. She was humming a song as she was stirring.

"I haven't mixed something in a cauldron for such a long time." Rorona said happily.

"Mixing?" Totori asked popping up.

"Is that all you are doing in the cauldron?" I added doing the same.

"Hehe. It may look like that's it, but there's more to it. This is called synthesis and..." Rorona explained before turning around looking at us surprised. ""Ahh! Why're you here?!"

"We're sorry." I said apologetic.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun, so..." Totori added.

"Well it's fun..." Rorona said before looking back at the mixture. "Oh, hold on. This is where it gets kind of hard."

"I want to try." Totori said walking up. "Can I help?"

"You could, but..." Rorona said with concern.

Suddenly, a shine came from the pot blinding everyone in the room for a second.

"Wow, it's shining..." Totori said getting close to the cauldron.

"Is that what you were trying to make?" I asked getting close also.

"What? Shining? Oh no! Get away!" Rorona exclaimed.

"It's pretty..." Totori said in awe.

"I think we should back, Totori." I told her with concern.

"Ahhh! There's no time...Run!" Rorona yelled out with concern.

"That why we have to go, Totori!" I exclaim trying to pull her away.

"Huh?" Totori said confused.

But it was too late as the shiny thing grew and eventually became something huge which exploded. After that explosion, the whole building was wreaked and it was down to debris.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble now..." I said looking around.

"I wonder what Ceci will say about this?" Totori wondered.

Her question was soon answered as Ceci came into the room.

"AH! What happen in here!" Ceci asked shocked. "Totori! Lili! RORONA!"


	2. Two years after

**Chapter 2: Two years after**

_Hello Journal,_

_It has been two years since that incident with Rorona and Totori and boy has a lot happen since. Ever since Totori saw that shine in the cauldron, she now wants to become an alchemist just like Rorona who became her teacher. Ever since Rorona came over to our town, she's been visiting often in order to teach Totori alchemy since there was no one else to go to. As for me, I have been listening to Rorona all about her adventures with her friends that she met at Arland. She told me how her friends would always be there for her no matter what. Hearing these stories made me want to help out Totori in her adventure. At the same time Totori became an alchemist, I was figuring out a way to help out Totori in her adventure. After a few days, I found something in the attic which I can use to help out Totori. In the attic was a box that had inside two duel swords, but the interesting thing about the swords was that there was a switch that could turn the swords into blade whips. When I showed the swords to my parents, they explained that the swords used to belong to my aunt who used to be a traveler researching things that no one knows about yet. However, she __got married and had a family__ before she could finish in order to help her husband. After hearing what happened to my grand mother, I had decided to continue my grandmother's research and travel around filling her journal with many facts that she had yet to discover. My mother said that my aunt lives in Arland and that one day I should go visit her and I will. But, I never knew how to use swords so I was in a slump thinking about how to train. That was where Gino came in and began training me on how to fight with swords. Since then, I have became used to fighting with swords and began writing about what has happen into my aunt's journal. Well I guess that basically explains what has happened lately, better go find Totori, bye journal. _

* * *

The girl writing the journal soon placed down her quill and closed the cover of the journal. The girl writing in the journal has matured since the last time we saw her. She was now a 4'9 girl who has wavy black hair reaching her shoulders and a bit of her hair was braided. She was wearing a cream color tank top that had a military jacket over it, she also started to wear shorts in order to fight with no difficulty and combat boots. She also had a belt around her waist in order to place her weapons somewhere.

"Ah...I think that's it for today." The girl said getting up from her seat.

She grabbed her belt of weapons, put them on, and walked downstairs to be greeted with a nice smelling breakfast.

"Good morning..." the girl said heading towards the table.

The person cooking turned around and see the sight of the young girl going to the table.

"Oh! Good morning, Lili." The person said looking back at her cooking.

"What are you cooking, Ceci?" Lili asked.

A year after Rorona came, Lili's parents got a message from someone to go far away to look into something. However, there hasn't been any message from Lili's parents since they left and that worries Lili. Ever since they left, Guid and Ceci offered to have Lili stay with them until her parents come back which she accepted. From there, Lili would see the Helmold family everyday and the family would always see her.

"Oh just the usual waffles and breakfast." Ceci said bringing the food over.

"Yay, your cooking's the best, Ceci." I said taking some waffles.

"Aw thank you, Lili." Ceci said sitting down at the table.

We both soon sat down and began to eat our breakfast. But, we stop when we both shivered at the same time.

"D-Did you just feel a breeze..." Lili asked.

"Y-Yeah, did you also feel that?" Ceci asked after.

Lili just nodded at what she told her and looked at Ceci with worried. Suddenly, they heard a scream and an explosion from next door. Hearing that, Ceci and Lili stood straight up and headed next door to the noise.

"Oh no, not again!" Lili said as she was walking to door.

* * *

**Lili's POV**

When me and Lili went through the door, there was a burst of smoke coming from the room and inside it was Totori holding onto two chemical glasses coughing from the smoke.

"Totori!" I exclaimed worried.

"Ugh...I did it again...Where did I go wrong this time?" Totori said looking at what she did.

"Totori, are you okay?" Ceci asked with concern.

"Oh, Ceci, Lili..." Totori said looking over at us.

"Look at you. Your face is black with ash . Are you hurt? Did you get burnt?" Ceci asked with concern.

"I-I's okay, really." Totori told Ceci.

Ceci and I began to walk towards to Totori looking around the room.

"Wow, at least you didn't blow up the room like last time." I said looking around the room.

"Lili!" Ceci said looking at me seriously.

"Sorry, sorry. Just saying." I said a bit scared.

Ceci just looked at me before looking back at her sister.

"That's a relief...GEEZ!" Ceci said with annoyance. "How many times do you intend to blow up our house?!"

"I don't think that's what you should be asking." I said with a sweat mark.

"It's not like I'm creating explosions on purpose..." Totori said lowering her stance. "It's not my fault, honest...I'm doing everything my teacher showed me."

"So you say, but who do you think has to clean up your mess?" Ceci asked with annoyance.

"You do." Totori said straight on.

"I-I don't think you were suppose to say it like that, Totori." I said looking over at Ceci with worry.

"I see how it is. You know exactly what kind of trouble you create, but you cause explosions to see me suffer." Ceci said with a very scary aura behind her.

"I...No...I didn't...B-But..." Totori tried to say.

"I'm mad at you now! No escaping now! Sit your butt on the floor, now!" Ceci demanded.

"I-I just remembered I have something to do with Lili that's important! B-Bye!" Totori exclaimed with panic.

She soon ran over to me and took my hand escaping through the door. Looking back, I can see a very furious Ceci looking at us.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ceci demanded.

But being scared of her sister, Totori ignored it and continued to dragged me til we got outside. When we got out, we automatically bend down in our state of being tired.

"I made her mad again. I better apologize to her later." Totori said with worry.

"I think that's the best thing to do." I said standing straight up. "But, do you really have something to do, Totori?"

"No, Lili." Totori said standing up. "I better think of something to do."

Totori just stood there think while I was looking up at the sky.

'Just a normal day with Totori.' I thought looking up.

"I got it!" Totori suddenly said. "I'll go out to find material."

"That's a good idea, Totori." I said looking over at her. "Since that huge explosion you just had destroyed all of your material."

"Don't remind me, Lili." Totori said with disappointment. "You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course." I said with a grin. "If I go explore with you, I can fill up this journal in seconds."

"Okay, then let's go." Totori said walking off.

When she walked off, I walked over next to her and began talking to her. We began talking about how things are going and what's been going on. By the time we stopped talking, we arrived into town.

"Hey. What're you two doin' here?" A voice asked.

We both turned around to see the view of our friend Gino Knob.

"Good morning, Gino." I greeted.

"Oh, hello Gino. Lili and I were just gonna go get some more alchemy materials." Totori explained.

"Materials? Didn't you just go gathering the other day?" Gino asked. "Don't tell me..."

"She did, another batch of materials down the drain." I said finishing the explanation.

"N-No, I didn't do that. I didn't blow them up." Totori said a bit embarrassed. "They exploded on their own!"

"Um...That's the same thing." I pointed out.

"She's right, ya know." Gino added. "Anyway, I'll go with you guys. I don't have much to do."

"Really? Thanks a bunch." Totori said with joy.

"Now we have twice the man power." I said grinly. "With Gino and my sword skills, we are able to protect Totori from the monsters."

"That's right Lili!" Gino said. "Let's go beat up some monsters!" I can't wait!"

"Um, we're gathering material, y'know" Totori said slumping her shoulders.

Totori got over it and we began walking again, but not before we go around town saying hi to everyone. Gino decided to stay outside and wait while we go see everyone. When me and Totori went into one store, it was like a antique shop with a lot of teddy bears all around.

"I always love coming to this shop to see all this." I said looking around the shop.

"Hi, Miss Pamela!" Totori greeted.

When I heard a thud, I turned around to see that the store owner was coming through her door. The owner of this store is Pamela Ibis who came from Arland just like Rorona, but no one really knows a lot about her.

"Ugh. That hurts..." Pamela said with pain.

"Are you okay, Pamela." I asked with concern.

"No. I'm not okay! I bashed my nose against the wall..." Pamela said with pain in her voice.

"Again?" I asked looking at her.

"Didn't that happen to you yesterday?" Totori asked.

"You know what they say...Old habits die hard..." Pamela said with a sigh.

"Habit?" Totori wondered.

"Oh nothing. Also, I asked you to stop calling me "Miss" Pamela!" Pamela said to Totori.

"Sorry Pamela, but Totori is really used to calling you that." I said looking over at Pamela.

"Totori, if you insist on being such a stiff, I won't sell you anything!" Pamela said sternly.

"P-Please don't make that threat! Fine, if you insist, Miss Pamela...I mean, P-Pamela..." Totori said stuttering.

"Oh dear." I said trying not to laugh. "I think Totori is having a hard time saying it."

"Well, she'll have to get used to it. Do you know how many years it's been since I moved to this village?" Pamela said with a bit of sadness.

"Has it been that long?" Totori wondered.

"You better be careful!" Pamela exclaimed. "If you call me "Miss" again, I'll start calling you Mistress Totori or Madame Totori!"

"Woah! That sounds so weird..." I said weirded out.

"That does sound weird!" Totori said. "Please don't! I'll be sure to address you how you want for now on!"

After that conversation, Totori made sure to call Pamela by Pamela for now on. After talking with Pamela, we headed off to say hi to the next person with Gino this time since he knew where we were going next. When we went into the building, we see behind the counter a tall bulky man washing a glass cup. That guy was the owner of the bar called Gerhard Konev. Even if this is a bar, it was okay since Gerhard knew not to give us anything not in our age limit. We all walked over to the counter and said hi to the man.

"Good morning, Gerhard. "I said to the man.

"Hiya, Gerhard." Totori added.

"Hm? Oh you three. What's up?" Gerhard asked. "You don't look thrilled. Did Ceci yell at you again?"

"You got it right, Gerhard." I said jokily.

"H-How did you know?" Totori asked in shock.

"I heard an explosion earlier. It's good you're eager to learn, but don't destroy your home." Gerhard explained.

"Okay..." Totori said sadly.

"Did you need something? You here to drink your problems away?" Gerhard asked.

"Gerhard!" I yelled out shocked. "Totori is too young to drink as well as the rest of us!"

"Beside we are just dropping by." Totori added.

"A tavern's no place for kids, you know?" Gerhard asked concern.

"Oh who cares about that? It's not like you have any real customers to tend." Gino said happily.

"Don't be so direct about it." Gerhard said. "It's not a laughing matter to me, though I do have another job lined up."

"Don't tell me that you're going to close down this place, Gerhard!" I exclaimed worried.

"No, it's nothing like that." Gerhard said calmly. "I suppose it wouldn't matter to you three. Then again, I just might need your help, Totori."

"What kind of help?" Totori asked.

"Hmm. I may as well decide this now." Gerhard began to say. "Sorry to be such a bother, but can you come again tomorrow? I can explain the details then."

"Tomorrow? Sure,I don't mind, I guess." Totori said calmly.

"Thank you. Now be on your way. I've got to prepare for something." Gerhard said before heading to the side of the counter.

"What could it be? Is it really something I can help him with?" Totori asked with concern.

"It might be." I said answering Totori's answer. "I mean Gerhard asking you for something might be simple."

"It's probably some easy chore if he says even you can help him." Gino added.

"I guess, but I don't think I'm supposed to like agreeing with you guys about that..." Totori said with spirits down.

After saying that, we all headed back outside to greet the other people we know in town. When we left the bar, we see a guy in front of a wagon waxing the fron wheel.

"Hiya Peter." Totori said to the man.

The man stood up upon hearing Totori's voice and turned around. This guy was the coach driver named Peter Rietz who was a very easy going guy.

"Hey kids. Going out together again?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. We're going to beat up some of the monsters of the monsters in the area!" Gino said excited.

"Gino, we are going out to help Totori." I said correcting the blond swords man.

"Right Gino, we are going out to get more material." Totori added.

"You three always seem so close." Peter said. "But still, be careful out there. I heard some dangerous monsters started appearing nearby."

"R-Really? What should I do?" Totori asked concern. Maybe I shouldn't go after all..."

"It's okay Totori." I said patting her on the back. "With me and Gino around, we will protect you from all those monsters."

"She's right Totori, also it won't be fun unless there's a bit of danger." Gino added.

"Wait, if you're going out, does that mean...Ceci is home, all by herself?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, I think dad was there, but maybe he wasn't..." Totori said wondering about it.

"I don't think it even mattered wheather your dad was there or not. Okay, I'll just creep on by later and..." Peter said with red on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't today..." Totori began saying.

"When me and Totori left the house, Ceci was really mad." I said finishing her sentence.

"She's mad?" Peter asked.

"Totori had another explosion at the workshop and now poor Ceci is stuck there cleaning up."I said dramatically with my hands clutch together.

"Totori again. Oh well, I'll hold off the visit for later." Peter said with a bit of sadness.

"You always look for an excuse not to go." Gino said.

"Th-That's not true!" Peter exclaimed shocked. "It just so happens it's always horrible timing! Beside, adults know what the considerate course of action is."

"Something like that is what people call a pervert!" I yelled out.

After that, Peter just looked at me in shock.

"E-Eh!" Peter exclaimed shock.

"Really Lili?" Gino asked. "Mom said that people like that are called pansy."

"P-Pansy!" Peter exclaimed looking at Gino.

"I don't really know what that means, but it really rolls off the tongue. Pansy." Gino explained. "I think I'll call you Pansy for now on, like a nickname."

"Me too, but I'll call you pervert instead." I said happily.

All Peter did was look at us in shock after what me and Gino both said.

"Are you okay, pervert?" I asked concern.

"Something the matter, pansy?" Gino asked the same.

"M-Maybe you two should quit it...He looks like he's frozen in shock." Totori told us concern.

"Why? What's so shocking about me and Lili giving him a nickname?" Gino asked.

"Geez. Come on you two, let's go, okay?" Totori said rushing us.

She grabbed me and Gino's hands and dragged us away from the frozen man. After experiencing that, we began our journey to get some material for Totori.


End file.
